Nemu Bayi
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Naruto dan kawan-kawan main petak umpet, ternyata mereka bertemu bayi. Bagaimana kisahnya? warning: GaJe, OOC, abal, n kesalahan manusia biasa. R&R please...
1. Chapter 1

Cheese : "Ah akhirnya, Chesee ngeluarin fict aneh bin gaje lagi. Kalian pada kangen sama Chesee gak?"

Readers : "Nggak!"

Cheese : "Kalian jahat, ya sudah kalau begitu. Cheese gak jadi bikin fictnya."

Readers : "Ya, sudah. Pulang aja sana kalau gak jadi."

Cheese : "Hua.. kalian jahat! Daripada saya ribut sama kalian, lebih baik baca fictnya."

* * *

><p>Nemu Bayi<p>

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Genre : Humor?

* * *

><p>Character : All character Naruto.<p>

Warning : Typo, jelek, mungkin humornya gak kerasa atau garing, de el el.

Happy Reading…

* * *

><p>Di pagi hari yang cerah, di mana burung-burung berterbangan, terlihat tiga orang ninja sedang berjalan menuju ke taman.<p>

"Huh, hari ini sedang libur misi. Tidak enak sekali." ujar pria berambut kuning jabrik.

"Diamlah Naruto, syukur-syukur kita liburan. Kalau dapat misi terus, bisa remuk badanku ini." ujar gadis berambut pink.

"Tapi Sakura, liburannya berlebihan. Masa, liburannya satu minggu, selama satu minggu aku gak dapat duit. Selama satu minggu juga, aku gak makan ramen, huaa…" ujar Naruto sambil nangis nggak jelas.

"Dobe, diamlah. Lagian Hinata pasti ngasih makan buat kamu kok." ujar pria berambut hitam kebiru-biruan.

"Iya, yah Sasuke. Kan Hinata-chan _my sweetheart_ ku gak bakal tega ngeliat pacarnya yang ganteng dan keren ini kelaparan, iya kan?" kata Naruto narsis.

Sakura dan Sasuke muntah akibat Naruto, Naruto bingung sendiri.

"Hei, kalian berdua kenapa muntah-muntah? Pagi-pagi lagi? Oh, kalian berdua hamil ya?" tanya Naruto pada SasuSaku.

BLETAK

"Adau.. Sakura, sakit tau!" kata Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Makanya kalau ngomong jangan asal, aku masih perawan tau. Mana mungkin hamil, sedangkan Sasuke. Dia laki-laki." kata Sakura.

"Ya, siapa tau kan? Bisa aja lho! Kan kalau Sasuke hamil, mungkin saja seluruh dunia ninja dan akhirat bakal terkejut akan berita ini. Iya kan?" kata Naruto ngaco.

BLETAK

"Adau.. Teme, sakit! Seenggaknya ngomong dulu kek kalau mau ngejitak kepala aku." kata Naruto.

"Dobe, sekali lagi kau bicara yang tidak-tidak. Akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi." kata Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

"Teme, setiap hari juga aku tidak pernah melihat matahari terbit. Aku kan bangunnya jam

8 pagi, jadi mataharinya udah nongol duluan. Teme_ Baka_!" kata Naruto polos.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya, sang jidat pun marah-marah sama Sakura. Ternyata, punya temen yang polos itu bikin pusing.

"Sudahlah, hei kalian tau tidak. Shikamaru sama Temari mau tunangan lho…" kata

Sakura.

"APAA!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ternyata, Shikamaru bisa juga jinakin Temari ya. _Pemalas_ kawin sama _preman pasar_,

apa jadinya ya?" kata Naruto

Tiba-tiba datanglah angin topan dan menuju kearah Naruto, Naruto lalu terseret di dalam angin topan itu. Lalu terdengar suara seseorang.

_'Naruto, sekali lagi kau bicara yang aneh-aneh. Akan ku kawinkan dengan banci di taman Lawang sana.'_

"Itu siapa yang ngomong ya?" kata Naruto.

'Ini yang bicara Temari ,dasar Naruto. Kau benar-benar _baka_!'

"Oh, Temari-san yang bicara. Tapi, kenapa ada suaranya saja? Badanmu kemana? Apasuaramu tidak mau lagi berada ditubuhmu? Makanya jangan galak." ujar Naruto.

'Naruto, awas kau ya! Kalau kita bertemu akan ku hajar kau!'

Daripada Sakura dan Sasuke melihat obrolan yang tidak jelas ini, akhirnya mereka berdua menyeret Naruto dengan paksa.

* * *

><p>Skip time<p>

Di taman

"Sakura, kenapa kau mengajak kami ke taman sih? Kenapa gak ke Ichiraku Ramen aja?" ujar Naruto.

"Naruto, aku sengaja mengajak kalian ke taman. Untuk menenangkan otak kalian berdua." ujar Sakura.

"Ah, bilang aja otak kamu yang gak tenang. Ya, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Berisik!" ujar Sasuke.

"Sakura, Naruto…" ujar gadis berambut pirang, yang dipanggil tentu saja menengok ke belakang.

"Kya! Ino.." ujar Sakura histeris, lalu memeluk sahabatnya dengan tenaga monster, jadi Ino sulit bernapas.

"Ino, tau gak aku rindu banget sama kamu lho! Semenjak kamu ada misi di Amegakure aku gak ada temen gossip, kau tau kan Hinata tidak suka ngegosip, Tenten dan Temari pastinya gak bakal mau. Pokoknya, kamu jangan pergi lagi ya!" ujar Sakura lalu memeluk Ino lebih erat.

"Sa..ku..ra… ber..henhh..tihlahhh… menh..hosh… meluk….khuh..!" ujar Ino.

Sakura lalu melepas pelukannya, dan melihat wajah Ino sudah memerah karena kehabisan napas.

BLETAK

"Aduh, Ino. Sakit."

"Sakura _baka_! Kau mau membunuhku ya?" kata Ino marah-marah.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau membunuhmu. Kau kan sahabatku." ujar Sakura.

"Syukur deh.."

"Tapi kalau aku membunuhmu, kayaknya asyik juga ya?"

BLETAK

"Ino, sakit tau.."

"BODO!" kata Ino, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Yah, dia ngambek. Gak ada temen gossip deh, Naruto, Sasuke mau ngegosip sama aku gak?"

"NGGAK!" kata mereka berdua serempak

SREK SREK

"Bunyi apaan tuh?" tanya Naruto.

"Alah, paling juga kucing nyasar." kata Sakura asal.

GUK GUK

"Tuh kan, kucingnya lagi dikejer anjing. Makanya dia ngumpet." kata Sakura.

AUUU…

OING OING…

KUKURUYUK…

MBEKK…

MOO..

"Sakura, ini taman apa peternakan sih? Jadi bingung." kata Naruto.

"Iya, saudaranya Sasuke aja ada lho suaranya!" ujar Sakura.

"Diam kau!" ujar Sasuke.

SREK SREK

"Apaan sih itu? Kita cek yuk?" kata Naruto.

"Iya, aku juga penasaran." kata Sakura.

"Teme kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Hn."

"Maksudnya?" kata mereka berdua kagak ngerti.

"Iya." ujar Sasuke.

Mereka pun mengecek semak-semak itu, dan mereka menemukan dua manusia di balik semak itu.

"Shikamaru, Chouji. Ngapain kalian di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita berdua lagi cari Hp nya Shikamaru, tadi Hp nya melayang di terjang angin topan mendadak." ujar Chouji.

'Wah, ternyata angin topan yang dibikin Temari-san hebat. Temari-san beli kipasnya dimana ya? Kalau gitu, aku mau beli juga.' ujar Sakura dalam hati.

"Kami bantu ya?" ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian bertiga nyari di semak-semak itu. Chouji yang _miss call_." ujar Shikamaru.

"Terus, kamu ngapain?" tanya mereka berempat.

"Aku akan meratapi nasibku dan menangis, sampai kalian menemukan Hp ku. Baru aku akan berhenti." kata Shikamaru.

"Oh.." kata mereka berempat.

"Memangnya, bunyi Hp mu gimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nanti kau juga bakal tau. Chouji cepet _miss call_, Sasuke cari dengan mata _Sharingan _mu, Sakura mencari di semak-semak bagian utara, dan Naruto mencari di selatan." kata Shikamaru layaknya _Big Boss_.

"Baik." ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Shikamaru, kok kita kayak jadi budak loe sih?" ujar Naruto.

"Iya, bener kata Naruto." ujar Sakura.

"Sekarang saya tanya, yang kehilangan Hp disini siapa?"

"Kamu." jawab mereka berempat.

"Nah, yang mau ngebantu nyari Hp saya siapa?"

"Kita." jawab mereka lagi.

"Kalian merasa gak kalau aku jadiin kalian budak aku?"

"Nggak."

"Ya sudah, gitu aja kok susah. Cepet cari."

"Oke."

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Shikamaru, ni udah ketemu Hp nya." kata Naruto.

"Oh ya? Mana, sini biar aku periksa." kata Shikamaru.

"Gimana caranya?" tanya Naruto.

"Chouji, cepet _miss call_ ni Hp."

Dengan sigap Chouji melakukan hal tersebut, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara dari Hp tersebut.

GUK GUK

AUUU…

OING OING…

KUKURUYUK…

MBEKK…

MOO..

NaruSasuSaku sweatdrop di tempat, ternyata suara yang mereka dengar tadi berasal dari Hp Shikamaru.

"Yup, bener. Hei, kalian tadi ngeliat Ino gak? Dia jalannya cepet banget." kata Shikamaru.

"Tadi sih ngeliat, tapi si jidat lebar bikin dia ngambek. Trus dia pergi gak tau ke mana." ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku jidat lebar?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Sakura, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku ayam?"

Bukannya melerai, mereka malah bersorak-sorak kegirangan. Malah, Naruto dan Shikamaru ikut manas-manasin suasana pake kompor. Sehingga Sakura dan Sasuke kepanasan.

"Teme, hajar dia. Jangan kalah sama wanita." kata Naruto.

"Sakura, karna kau sahabatnya Ino, aku mendukungmu." kata Shikamaru.

"Chouji, kau pilih siapa?" tanya mereka berdua (baca: NaruShika).

"Aku… aku golput deh!" kata Chouji.

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian.<p>

Akhirnya mereka berdua damai, dan mereka berhasil menemukan Ino. Ternyata Ino lagi ngobrol sama team Neji, sama team Shino. Mereka berlima lalu ikut berbaur dan mengadakan RPN (Rapat Para Ninja).

"Hei, selama liburan kalian mau ngapain?" tanya Naruto.

"Gak tau, gak ada rencana." ucap mereka serempak.

"Trus, kita di taman ini ngapain donk?" tanya Ino.

"Gak tau." ucap mereka serempak.

"Hei, gimana kalau kita main petak umpet aja. Gimana?" kata Tenten.

"Setuju!" ujar para kunoichi, sementara para pria pada gengsi semua.

"Nah, bagaimana menurut kalian? Neji ,Lee, Sasuke, Naruto Shikamaru ,Chouji ,Kiba ,Shino?" tanya Tenten.

"Childish." kata Sasuke.

"Kekanakan." kata Neji.

"Merepotkan." yang ini pasti udah tau siapa yang ngomong.

"Gak wajar." kata Shino.

"Aku ikut." ucap NaruLeeKibaChou.

"Empat lawan delapan, kalian kalah. Jadi, kalian harus ikut juga." kata Sakura.

"Kalau nggak?" kata mereka berempat.

"SHANAROO!"

"RASENGAN!"

"SHINTENSIN NO JUTSU!"

"SHOURHOURYU!"

"KONOHA DAISENPU!"

"Baiklah, kami ikut." kata Neji.

"Nah, gitu donk. Gitu kan enak." kata Tenten.

"Ayo kita hompimpah." kata Naruto.

"Hompimpah alaium gambreng." kata mereka serempak.

"Sasuke jaga, itung sampai seratus ya." kata Naruto.

"Hn."

Akhirnya mereka semua mulai nyumput, sementara Sasuke mulai menghitung.

"Satu, seratus, siap atau tidak aku datang." kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai mengaktifkan sharingannya, lalu mulai memikirkan ide agar bisa menemukan mereka semua.

"Wah, aku dapat voucher salon gratis nih, tapi aku gak mau. Mending, vouchernya ku sobek aja ya?"

"Janggaaan!" kata Neji, dan otomatis Neji ketahuan beserta Shino dan Kiba karna nyumput bareng Neji.

"Waduh, Naruto pingsan noh! Aduh.. gimana ni?" kata Sasuke

"Wah, mana-mana?" kata SakuHinaLee.

"Yes, Tak Tik ku berhasil." kata Sasuke bangga.

"Sekarang tinggal lima orang lagi…"

"Chouji, jangan makan terus. Nanti ketauan." kata Shikamaru.

"Byi.. krauk.. krauk… aryinhh.. krauk.. krauk.."

"Wah, nemu keripik kentang di sini. Lumayan buat ngemil." kata Chouji.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, hanya saja ia berfikir. Ngapain di semak-semak ada keripik kentang jatuh? Tempat mereka sembunyi kan ada di pojok, masa ada orang piknik di pojok? Yang ada di taman ini hanya ada 12 orang sedang main petak umpet, berarti ini jebakan.

"Chouji, jangan pegang keripik kentangnya!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Dor, kalian berdua ketauan. Ayo, ikut aku." kata Sasuke.

"Huh, Shikamaru sih! Teriak-teriak makanya ketauan." ujar Chouji.

"Jadi, kau membaca fikiranku ya Uchahi?" kata Shikamaru.

"Uchiha baka! Bukan Uchahi! Dasar, keluarga Rana." kata Sasuke.

"Nara baka! Pokoknya loe, gue, end!" kata Shikamaru.

"Terserah." kata Sasuke.

"Tiga orang lagi.." kata Sasuke.

"AAKH!"

"Suara apaan tuh?" kata mereka serempak, Ino dan Tenten pun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Lho, kalian udah keluar. Jadi, yang teriak itu siapa?" kata Sasuke.

1

2

3

"NARUTOO!" ujar mereka serempak kecuali Shikamaru.

"Kenapa dia teriak gak jelas kek gitu ya?" kata Ino.

"Hah.. pasti dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang merepotkan."kata Shikamaru.

"Atau, ia menemukan shampoo terlangka di dunia." kata Neji.

"Tidak, dia menemukan hatiku." kata Hinata.

"Naruto itu, menemukan makanan buat Akamaru tau!" kata Kiba

"Atau.. dia lagi ngintip cewek cantik." kata Sasuke.

BLETAK!

"Aww.. Sakura sakit."

"PERVERT!" kata Sakura.

"A-ayo ki- kit-kita pe-periksa Na-na-naruto-k-kun sa-sa-sama-sama." kata Hinata.

"Ayo!" seru mereka.

Lalu mereka meminta Neji, Sasuke dan Hinata untuk mencari dengan matanya. Sakura dan Shikamaru memperkirakan Naruto ada di mana. Ino, Shino, Kiba mengeluarkan jurus mereka masing-masing. Tenten, Lee, Chouji main gundu.

"Ketemu." kata Hinata.

"Dimana?" kata mereka semua (minus yang main gundu tadi).

"Dari sini belok kiri, ada perempatan terus lurus aja, terus ada pertigaan belok kiri ,terus ada perempatan lagi belok kanan terus aja sampai ada pertigaan terus belok kanan terus-"

"Selesai!" kata mereka serempak.

"Hinata, intinya Naruto ada di mana?" kata Ino.

"Oh, kalian nanya Naruto ya? Naruto ada di semak-semak itu tau." kata Hinata.

Semua _sweatdrop_, kalau gitu ngapain mereka ngedenger celotehan panjang lebar dari Hinata?

"Terus, tadi itu kamu nunjukin jalan kemana?" kata Sakura.

"Oh, itu. Aku ngasih tau tempat jualan abang sate." kata Hinata.

Semua _sweatdrop _lagi, sampai Lee dan Chouji tepar di pangkuan tanah.

Skip time

Setelah keluar dari Mall(?), maksudnya permasalahan tadi. Akhirnya, mereka menemukan Naruto.

"Naruto." panggil mereka lirih tapi kencang.

Naruto diam, sepertinya dia habis menangis. Teman-temannya pun hanya bisa diam, hanya Sasuke yang berani mendekat.

"Naruto, kenapa kau menangis?" kata Sasuke (sok) dramatis.

"….."

"Katakan Naruto, ceritakan pada kami semua." kata Sasuke.

"…."

"Naruto, apakah kau menangis karena keperawananmu hilang?" tanya Sasuke.

BLETAK!

"_Teme_, kau gila. Aku menangis karena…"

"Karena…"

"Karena…"

"Karena…"

"Mana Ekspresinya!" ujar Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Cepatlah Naruto, jangan bikin kami penasaran." kata Shino.

"Baiklah, aku menangis karena aku menemukan bayi." kata Naruto.

"APAAA!" kata mereka.

**TBC**

Selesai juga akhirnya, hehe… inilah fict abal bin gaje bikinan saya. Yang mau ripiu, flame, kritik, saran atau kasih duit buat saya juga boleh #plak.


	2. Chapter 2

_Holla minna-san! I'm back! XD_

_Oke, saya tahu kalau updatenya luaaamaaa bangett. Bukannya saya gak mau update, suer deh. Idenya mampet, you know? Dan... ada banyak alasan yang tak bisa kutuliskan di sini satu per satu (yang ada nanti gak kelar-kelar)_

_Well, adakah yang menanti fic-ku ini? *plakplakplak*_

_Oh, ya! Big Thanks for reviewer(s) yang telah menyemangatiku untuk ngelanjutin fic ini (walaupun gak sesuai harapan), yang udah favorite-in, follow my fic, and silent reader too. You know, aku tak berarti tanpamu *eeaa._

_Yang gak login, maaf gak bisa balas riviewnya satu-satu. InsyaAllah kalau ada kesempatan aku bales, oke?_

_Yosh, gak usah banyak cingcong. Monggo dibaca ^^_

**Nemu Bayi**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), alur lompat-lompat dan kesalahan manusia lainnya**

Chapter 2

Happy reading…

"Kau… menemukan bayi, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

'_Ini mengerikan_,' batin para _shinobi _laki-laki.

"Aaa… aku ingin melihat bayinya," kata Sakura dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Dengan sigap Naruto memberi bayi itu kepada Sakura. Belum dua detik, bayi itu sudah dihamili (?) para _kunoichi_.

"Lihat, dia manis sekali…"

"Dia tertawa, _cute _sekali…"

"Aaa, ingusnya keluar, kerennya~,"

Kalimat terakhir membuat _shinobi_ laki-laki _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Mereka melihat para _kunoichi_ dengan tatapan nanar. Tahu 'kan bagaimana rasanya diacuhkan? Pasti sakit, sakittt sekali. Kasihan.

Merasa terpojok, akhirnya mereka bermain sumput kartu (?). Setidaknya permainan ini membuat mereka sedikit dianggap. _Sedikit_.

"Hei, kalian tidak ingin melihat bayinya?" tanya Tenten pada mereka.

Akhirnya mereka kembali dianggap saudara-saudara, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah pada mereka.

"Um… baiklah, kami akan melihatnya," ujar Shino.

"Tapi, kami malas berdiri. Antarkan saja bayinya ke sini," ungkap Lee.

"Tidak mau, kalian ini malas sekali, sih. Mau jadi apa kalian kalau sudah besar nanti, hah?" kali ini Ino membalas ucapan Lee.

"Oh, oh, aku ingin jadi Superman. Pembela kejahatan, pembasmi kebenaran. Hohoho," kata Kiba sambil bergaya _ala_ Superman, sehingga membuat mereka _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Hah, merepotkan. Lempar saja bayinya ke sini. Gampang 'kan?" kata Shikamaru.

"Yah, dan aku akan memakannya, eh, maksudnya menangkapnya," ujar Chouji.

"Chouji, dia itu bayi, bukan barang. Nanti kalau dia jatuh bagaimana?" ujar Sakura.

"Sebagai manusia kita tidak boleh berburuk sangka, Sakura. Kita harus mengikuti takdir yang ada. Sebagai manusia kita blablabla…" kata Neji panjang lebar sehingga membuat Sakura tertidur.

Akhirnya Hinata melempar bayi itu layaknya bola _baseball_. Dengan sigap Chouji menangkapnya. Sama halnya dengan para _kunoichi_, mereka juga terpesona oleh kepolosan bayi itu.

"Suatu saat nanti bayi ini akan melakukan hal yang merepotkan…"

"Hei, bayi. Jika kau besar nanti kau harus punya semangat masa muda yang tinggi, ya?"

"Yo, _dattebayo_! Kau manis sekali, _dattebayo_!"

"Dobe, dia itu laki-laki. Bukan perempuan," Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, kita bisa mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi dengan melihat bulu hidungnya. Kalau bulu hidungnya panjang, berarti laki-laki. Tapi, kalau bulu hidungnya pendek, berarti perempuan," kata Sasuke panjang lebar dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Tanpa mereka sadari, para _kunoichi_ sudah berada di dekat mereka. Para _kunoichi_ melihat wajah mereka yang berbinar-binar sehingga membuat para gadis bergidik ngeri.

"Eng… ano… bayinya mau kita apakan?" tanya Hinata.

Pertanyaan Hinata membuat para _shinobi _terdiam. Termasuk Shikamaru, Neji, Shino dan Sasuke yang terbilang cerdas. Sejauh ini mereka belum memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Oh, oh. Bagaimana kalau bayinya kita taruh di rumah sakit? Bukankah lebih baik?" kata Lee sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak setuju, bagaimana kalau kita saja yang merawatnya?" kata Sakura.

"APA?" teriak para lelaki bersamaan.

"Ide bagus!" seru para gadis.

Neji menyilangkan tangannya, lalu menaruhnya di atas dada, "Aku tidak setuju, siapa yang setuju denganku?" tanyanya.

Semua lelaki yang ada di sana mengangkat tangan–pertanda setuju. Sedangkan para gadis sedang bercanda dengan si bayi.

"Hei gadis-gadis, kalian lihat 'kan kalau banyak yang tidak setuju akan ide konyol kalian? Lebih baik kalian ikuti sarannya Lee," kata Sasuke.

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata menangis, sehingga membuat Neji, Naruto, Shino dan Kiba panik. Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya, sehingga membuat yang lain menjadi simpati–kecuali Shikamaru yang sedang tidur. Sang bayi pun melihat Hinata dengan tatapan sedih. Beberapa detik kemudian, menangislah si bayi sehingga menyebabkan taman itu menjadi berisik.

"Kalian jahat, hiks… hiks…. Apa kalian tidak kasihan melihat bayi ini? Kenapa dia harus dirawat ke rumah sakit sementara kita bisa merawatnya? K-kalau bukan kita yang merawatnya, siapa lagi?" ucap Hinata sambil meniru salah satu iklan di televisi.

'_Bagus, Hinata. Kau benar-benar berbakat dalam ber_-acting,_'_ batin para gadis.

"Baiklah, kita akan merawat bayi itu, oke?" kata Naruto.

"Ap… yah baiklah," kata mereka setelah di _deathglare_ habis-habisan oleh Naruto.

"Tapi, bagaimana kita merawat bayinya? Kita terlalu banyak," ucap Kiba.

Mereka tertegun dengan ucapan Kiba, kemudian mereka melirik Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur. Merasa diperhatikan, Shikamaru pun membuka matanya.

"Kenapa? Aku tampan, ya?" ucapnya narsis.

Ucapan pemuda berambut nanas itu membuat mereka mual, ditambah lagi adanya angin topan yang dibuat oleh Temari sehingga membuat mereka terpental jauh. Untung saja bayinya berada di atas Menara Tokyo (?), sehingga ia tidak merasakan bagaimana rasanya terpental jauh.

'_Hei, Shikamaru. Sekali lagi kau berbicara yang tidak-tidak, akan kubuat kau melayang ke Segitiga Bermuda.'_

"Siapa yang bicara? Hantu, ya?" kata Shikamaru..

'_Ini aku, Temari._ Baka! _Kau_ _benar-benar membuatku kesal, kepala nanas!'_

"Kau? Temari? Kenapa suaramu saja yang ada? Badanmu ke mana? Bagaimana kalau aku ingin menikah denganmu kalau tubuhmu tak ada, hah~ merepotkan."

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah angin topan yang dibuat oleh Temari sehingga membuat si kepala nanas tepar di tanah.

Melihat itu, tatapan mereka langsung beralih ke Sasuke–untuk meminta saran.

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke ambigu.

"Kau ini, sok _cool _sekali jadi orang. Cobalah beri kami saran, jangan diam saja." Kiba melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan jengkel.

Kali ini Sasuke menarik napas secara perlahan, kemudian menatap bayi itu sejenak dan beralih ke arah mereka. Sepertinya Sasuke serius dalam hal ini, sampai-sampai kerutan di dahinya bertambah seribu kali lipat (?) dibanding biasanya.

"Aku hanya mengatakannya sekali. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik. Setiap kelompok mempunyai tiga orang anggota, kita di sini memiliki empat kelompok. Jadi, kita memiliki 12 anggota. Nah, ke-12 anggota ini kita bagi menjadi enam kelompok. Jadi, satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang dan setiap kelompok harus menjaga bayi itu selama seharian penuh, mengerti?" ucap Sasuke.

Dan kalian tahu apa reaksi mereka? Oke, mari kita lihat.

Naruto dengan mulut berbusa akibat mendengar ocehan panjang lebar Sasuke, Sakura yang melongo tingkat dewa, Hinata pingsan, Shino makan mie ramen milik Naruto, Kiba dan Lee menangis terharu, Tenten menghitung jumlah rambut Neji yang rontok, Ino menanam bunga beserta Chouji yang melihat bayi di tangan Hinata dengan tatapan lapar–kecuali Shikamaru yang terdampar akibat angin topan Temari.

Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya bisa pundung di tempat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah di taman itu. Rupanya mereka sudah normal kembali, termasuk Shikamaru yang entah kenapa sudah ada di sana dan ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Kau tahu, Sas. Aku tak tahu apa yang kaukatakan. Tapi, itu keren sekali… pidatomu… mengingatkanku pada Guy-_sensei_," ucap Lee sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Hah~, merepotkan."

"Hei, Sasuke. Kita ini sebenarnya terdiri dari 13 anggota, loh~. Kau salah hitung," ucap Kiba.

"He? Bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak lihat kalau di sini terdiri dari 12 anggota?"

"Tidak, aku melihat ada 13 anggota. Kau yang salah lihat."

"Memangnya siapa lagi, Kiba? Aku tak melihatnya?" kali ini Ino bertanya pada Kiba.

"Akamaru, dia 'kan termasuk anggota kelompok." Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Ino polos, sehingga membuat mereka _sweatdrop _tingkat dewa.

"M-maksudnya, anggota manusia, bukan anggota hewan. Kiba-_kun_." Hinata menyela ucapan Kiba.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? Kalau kita dibagi menjadi enam kelompok, otomatis kita menjaganya selama enam hari. Padahal, dalam seminggu ada tujuh hari. Nah, yang satu hari itu untuk apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Untuk yang satu hari itu, kita _random_ kelompoknya. Jadi, siapa yang terpilih, dialah yang mendapat tugas _double_." Shikamaru memberi tanggapan pertanyaan Tenten.

"Yup, atau… kita bisa merawat bayi itu secara bergantian. Karena kita terbagi menjadi enam kelompok, sedangkan waktu dalam sehari adalah 24 jam. Otomatis per kelompok menjaga si bayi selama empat jam," ucap Sasuke menambahkan pendapat Shikamaru.

"Aku pilih opsi yang pertama saja, opsi yang kedua benar-benar repot," kata Naruto.

"Kalau tak mau repot, titipkan saja bayinya ke rumah sa-"

"Tidak!" ucap _kunoichi _sambil mendelik ke arah Shino – yang menyarankan hal tersebut.

"Baiklah, yang setuju dengan Shikamaru angkat kaki (?), sedangkan yang setuju dengan Sasuke angkat besi (?)," kata Neji.

Yah, sepertinya Dewi Pers*k… maksudnya Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada Shikamaru. Buktinya banyak yang mengangkat kaki mereka–pertanda setuju. Melihat itu Shikamaru hanya menyeringai puas.

"Lihat, banyak yang setuju denganku, Uchahi," kata Shikamaru.

"Heh, anggap saja kau sedang beruntung, Rana," balas Sasuke.

"Nara, _baka_! Bukan Rana!"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kita undi saja siapa saja pasangannya, setuju?" kata Sakura.

"Setuju!" jawab yang lain.

"Hompimpah alaium gambreng!"

"Yak, Naruto dan Sasuke sama. Kalian berjaga di hari senin, ya?" kata Ino.

"_What the_... aku dan... Sasuke?" kata Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke mengerling jahil pada Naruto.

"Aaaa... tidakk! Aku tidak mau dengannya, aku mau dengan Hinata!" kata Naruto sambil bersembunyi dibalik punggung Hinata.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto. Keputusan ini tidak dapat diganggu gugat." Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto sambil mengerling jahil ke arahnya, melihat itu Naruto berlari ke arah Ino.

"Ino, tolong selamatkan aku dari ayam gila ituu!" teriaknya.

Ino melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang lain–meminta saran. Mereka hanya menatap Ino dengan pandangan _terserah-kau-saja _(kecuali Sakura yang sedang ingin melihat adegan _yaoi_ secara _live_).

Merasa kasihan, Ino pun berkata,"baiklah, ayo kita ulangi lagi. Dan jika kalian sudah mendapat pasangan, terima saja dan jangan protes!"

Semua setuju dengan perkataan Ino, akhirnya mereka melakukan hompimpah ulang. Setelah melakukan hal tersebut, terlihat beberapa orang peserta tepar dengan mulut berbusa akibat kelelahan mengayunkan tangan (?). Dan berikut, hasil pemeriksaan undian hompimpah menurut Densus 88 (?):

Sasuke dan Naruto, Sakura dan Ino, Lee dan Chouji, Kiba dan Shikamaru, Tenten dan Hinata, Neji dan Shino.

"Yak, keputusan tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Itulah hasilnya. Dan untuk Naruto, tidak ada bantahan lagi, mengerti?" kata Ino.

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian ia melihat ke arah Sasuke. Terlihat Sasuke sedang melayangkan ciuman jarak jauh kepada Naruto. Melihat itu, Naruto tepar tidak elitnya sehingga membuat Sasuke dan yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Oh, _poor_ Naruto.

To be continue...

_Oke, aku tahu ini garing dan OOC. Tapi, aku sudah berusaha semampuku._

_Ah, ya. kira-kira chapter ini nge-bashing chara gak, sih? Kalau nge-bash kasih tahu aja, oke?_

_Akhir kata, adakah yang mau riview? *crocodile (?) eyes no jutsu*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai, minna-san, aku update, nih *terus?*. makasih yang udah riview, nge-fave, nge-follow, dan silent reader(s). Maaf tambah garing ceritanya. Enjoy, minna~**

* * *

><p><strong>Nemu Bayi<strong>

**Disclaimer: Karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto, fic punya saya.**

**Words: 1.045**

**Warning: OOC(s), rush, alur lompat-lompat, dan kesalahan manusia lainnya**.

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading...<em>

* * *

><p>Seperti yang telah ditetapkan oleh Densus 88, bahwa pembagian kelompok untuk menjaga si bayi unyu pun dimulai. Mari kita lihat bagaimana para ninja mengasuh bayi unyu tersebut. Apakah normal? Ataukah <em>absurd<em>? Kita doakan saja semoga si bayi unyu itu tak tertular gangguan jiwa dari mereka.

**Hari pertama: Naruto dan Sasuke**

Di _apartment _Sasuke, terlihat pemuda berambut pirang tengah menggendong seorang bayi mungil, disampingnya, sesosok pemuda berambut pantat ayam sedang menatapnya heran.

Naruto—nama si pemuda pirang—terlihat menjauhi Sasuke, sepertinya trauma Naruto belum sembuh akan kejadian waktu itu. Lihat saja kelakuannya, jika Sasuke mendekat, dia menjauh, Sasuke kembali mendekat, dia kembali menjauh, si bayi unyu yang digendong Naruto pun merasa heran, ada apa gerangan?

"Oi, Dobe. Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Sasuke kesal, daritadi Naruto selalu menjauhinya, Sasuke jadi heran, apakah wajahnya menyeramkan?

"Jangan dekat-dekat, Teme. _Syuu, syuu_," kata Naruto bak mengusir ayam, tak lupa sebelah tangannya ia kibaskan agar Sasuke menjauh darinya.

"Jangan mundur-mundur, Dobe. Nanti semua barangnya— "

_**Gedubrak! Prang! Jegyer!**_

"—pecah."

Sasuke _shock_, hampir tak bisa bicara. Semua replika tomat kesayangannya hancur semua. Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto yang sedang tersenyum polos. Tanpa peringatan, si pemuda pirang hiperaktif itu berlari keluar rumah dengan membawa bayi didekapannya.

"Jangan lari kau, Dobe. Kau harus mengganti replika tomatku," kata Sasuke sambil mengejar Naruto.

"Gyaaa, ampun, Teme. Aku tidak sengaja."

Dan adegan terakhir pun sengaja dipotong untuk kebaikan bersama, mari kita berdoa agar Naruto selamat dari terkaman maut Sang Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>Hari kedua: Ino dan Sakura<strong>

Di kediaman Haruno, terlihat dua orang gadis berambut nyentrik tengah melakukan eksperimen. Dihadapannya, sosok bayi polos menatap mereka heran. Sang bayi pun tak mengetahui bahwa ia akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Dengan semangat membara, mereka pun melakukan aksi gila mereka.

"Gunting."

"Siap."

"Lipstik."

"Ada."

"Bedak."

"Siap."

"Maskara."

"Memangnya perlu?"

"Tentu saja, mana?"

"Ini dia, siap."

Setelah perlengkapan sudah siap, mereka pun mulai bereksperimen. Dan tentu saja bayi unyu itu menjadi kelinci percobaan. Dengan semangat, mereka pun mulai beraksi; memoleskan bedak tebal ke pipi tembam si bayi, melumuri bibir bayi dengan lipstik, dan memberikan maskara pada bulu mata bayi itu.

Mereka menatap puas bayi di hadapan mereka, wajah bayi itu dipenuhi bedak tebal, lipstik merah menyebar tak hanya di bibir, tapi juga di pipi, maskara yang berada di bulu mata pun luntur akibat air mata bayi mungil itu.

Kesimpulannya: jangan titipkan anak anda pada mereka jika anda tak ingin melihat anak anda seperti replika ondel-ondel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hari ketiga: Neji dan Shino<strong>

Seorang pemuda berambut panjang sedang menggerutu sebal, pasalnya, sedari tadi rambutnya digigit oleh bayi yang dirawatnya. Ingin meminta bantuan pada rekannya, tapi sang rekan malah sibuk dengan kecoa-kecoa peliharaannya.

"Shino, jangan main terus, dong! Bantuin aku, nih," gerutunya sebal, ditariknya rambut itu dengan paksa sehingga menyebabkan rambut panjang itu rontok beberapa helai.

"Ah, tidaakk, rambut indahku..." kata Neji dramatis.

Sang rekan hanya melihat sekilas, kemudian kembali bermain dengan kecoa kesayangannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Hari keempat: Shikamaru dan Kiba<strong>

Sekilas, tak ada yang mencurigakan dari rumah Inuzuka Kiba, sebelum suara lolongan anjing dan sosok pemuda berambut nanas sedang mendekap seorang bayi dengan erat. Matanya menatap sinis si anjing raksasa.

"Woof, woof," lagi-lagi si anjing melolong, menerjang Shikamaru dengan ganas, untunglah ia cekatan, jika tidak, mungkin bayi unyu itu akan _diserang _oleh si anjing raksasa—Akamaru.

"Oi, Kiba, jauhkan anjingmu dari bayi ini." Shikamaru berlari, menghindari Akamaru yang semakin menjadi.

Kiba menatap Akamaru ngeri. "Maaf, aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa tak bisa? Kau 'kan pemiliknya, aah, merepotkan."

"Maaf, kalau yang ini aku tidak bisa," gerutu Kiba sambil mengacak rambutnya, "Akamaru itu mengidap sindrom _babylovemania_, di mana ketika dia melihat bayi, maka ia akan mengejar dan menjilati bayi itu sampai air liurnya kering."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kemarin dia tidak menjilati bayi ini."

"Kemarin Akamaru mengira bahwa si bayi itu karung beras, makanya dia diam saja."

Shikamaru hanya bisa _facepalm_ mendengarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Hari kelima: Lee dan Chouji<strong>

Ada yang aneh di rumah Akimichi, biasanya, rumah itu tenang dan damai. Namun, kali ini berbeda, terdengar suara cempreng yang bersorak-sorak tentang keajaiban masa muda.

"Yeah, Chouji. Sebagai orang yang menjunjung tinggi semangat masa muda, kita akan merawat bayi ini dengan semangat yang membara, yeaahh," kata Lee dengan berapi-api, sedangkan Chouji hanya melihat bayi dengan tatapan... lapar?

Lee menatap pemuda berbadan besar—jika tak mau dibilang gendut—itu heran, kilatan aneh di mata Chouji membuat Lee sedikit merinding.

"Jadi...," Lee mengelus dagunya, mencoba untuk berpikir, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada bayi ini?"

"Tentu saja memakannya... maksudku memasaknya, eh, maksudku memandikannya."

"Yosh, baiklah kalau begitu, apa saja yang harus kita siapkan?"

"Air mendidih, wortel, kentang, dan garam dan lada."

Lee menatap Chouji curiga. "Itu semua... untuk perlengkapan mandi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, itu untuk memasak sup bayi. Ups, Lee, kembali, jangan pergi."

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di kediaman Akimichi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hari keenam: Hinata dan Tenten<strong>

"Yang ini namanya kunai," kata Tenten sambil memegang kunai di hadapan bayi itu, si bayi menatap kunai itu dengan berbinar-binar.

Hinata menatap mereka cemas. "A-ano, apa tidak apa-apa memberikan pelajaran keninjaan pada bayi."

"Tentu saja tak apa, siapa tahu kelak dia akan menjadi ninja kelak." Tenten tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Yang ini namanya granat," kata Tenten seraya memainkan granat di tangannya, si bayi pun sumringah melihatnya. Tangan-tangan kecil itu pun berusaha menggapai granat yang ia pegang.

"Oh, kau mau ini? Ambillah." Tenten memberikan granat tanpa rasa takut. Hinata terbelalak, ia menatap Tenten dengan horor.

"Tenten-_san_."

"Ya?"

"Granat itu... asli?"

"Hah? Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-astaga, ambil lagi granatnya, T-Tenten-_san_, karena—"

_**DUARRR!**_

Perkataan Hinata terputus dan digantikan oleh suara nyaring yang berasal dari apartment Tenten, tak lupa kepulan asap hitam yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Jika mereka bukan ninja, mungkin mereka tidak selamat.

"T-Tenten-_san_, lain kali jangan berikan granat pada bayi, karena dia pasti akan membantingnya."

Dan Tenten menyesal karena memberi granat pada si bayi.

* * *

><p>Hari ini, mereka kembali ke taman. Merundingkan siapa yang akan menjaga bayi itu selanjutnya. Setelah berkumpul, mereka kembali memulai RPN (Rapat Para Ninja) <em>part<em> 2.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan merundingkan siapa yang akan merawat bayi ini hari ini. Ada usul untuk menentukan tim siapa yang mengasuh?" tanya Shikamaru selaku ketua rapat, menatap wajah mereka satu per satu.

"Ah, aku punya usul." Naruto melambaikan tangannya heboh, tak lupa cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Shikamaru menatap curiga, jika Naruto yang memberi usul, akan ada dua kemungkinan—brilian atau mungkin sial. "Sebutkan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita—"

"Bayiku..."

"Hah?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, minna-san *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta*<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Character(s): (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: (c) Chesee-ssu**

**Warn: OOC(s), EyD belepotan, humor garing, dll.**

**Words: 887**

* * *

><p><em>Happy reading...<em>

* * *

><p>"Bayiku..."<p>

"Hah?"

Mereka menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok cantik berambut pirang beserta laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam. Mereka bertanya-tanya, siapakah mereka?

Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu menangis ketika melihat si bayi yang tengah digendong Hinata. Otomatis membuat semua orang yang berada di taman kebingungan. Wanita itu berusaha menggapai si bayi, namun Hinata selalu menghidari.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada menyelidik, menatap mereka dengan tatapan asing.

"Aku Hotaru, dan pria ini suamiku, Utakata," wanita itu menjelaskan, "dan itu anakku, bayiku."

Mereka menatap bayi dan wanita itu bergantian, kemudian hening sebentar. Mereka masih tak memercayai bahwa wanita yang bernama Hotaru itulah ibu kandung dari bayi unyu tersebut.

Sakura menatap heran Hotaru. "Kau tak bohong, 'kan? Jika benar ia bayimu, lalu kenapa kau membuangnya?"

"Aku tak membuangnya," balas Hotaru cepat, "bayiku tak sengaja tertinggal saat kami setelah selesai piknik. Ketika kami ke sini lagi bayinya sudah tidak ada."

Mendengar jawaban wanita itu membuat mereka melongo berjamaah, pasalnya, sepikun apapun orang tua pasti tak akan melupakan anaknya, 'kan?

"Waktu itu dia mendengar ada bazar sepatu di negara tetangga, makanya dia langsung cepat-cepat untuk menyudahi piknik dan membereskan barang tergesa-gesa," Utakata menuturkan, "dan itulah yang membuat bayi ini tertinggal. Aku juga lupa membawa bayinya karena aku selalu lupa bahwa aku memiliki anak."

Seketika seluruh ninja muda ini ber-_facepalm_ ria, astaga, keluarga mereka benar-benar berantakan. Untung saja bayinya tak mewarisi sifat pikun sang ayah atau sifat _shopping_ seperti bunya.

"Hei, bayi. Memangnya itu ibumu?" tanya Lee polos, dan sebuah jitakan meluncur dengan kuat di kepala Lee.

"Dia masih bayi, Lee. Baru berumur sepuluh bulan dan dia masih belum bisa bicara," kata si pelaku yang menjitak Lee—Tenten—sambil menghela napas. Berpikir mengapa rekan satu timnya benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Tiba-tiba si bayi berontak dari dekapan Hinata. Tangan mungilnya mulai menggapai wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibunya. Mereka terperangah, lalu sang bayi akhirnya berpindah ke pelukan Hotaru.

"Kau mengenaliku? Syukurlah~. Maafkan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ karena melupakanmu, ya?"

Ucapan Hotaru memberi reaksi yang berbeda pada ninja muda Konoha. Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu, Sasuke yang berusaha membendung air matanya, Shikamaru yang mengantuk, suara mengerang Kiba karena Akamaru menggigit tangannya, Lee yang menangis sampai ingusnya keluar sehingga membuat _sweatdrop_ Neji dan Tenten, Sakura dan Ino yang mengabadikan momen tersebut lewat kamera, Hinata yang tersenyum, dan Shino yang masih tak peduli dan tetap bermain dengan kecoa tercintanya.

Utakata tersenyum, lalu mendekati mereka. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga bayiku, tanpa kalian mungkin dia akan kelaparan."

"Ah, sama-sama. Kami senang bisa membantu." Ino berkata dengan ramah, kemudian kembali memotret bertemunya ibu dan anak dihadapannya.

"Jadi, sebagai ucapan terima kasih kami, kami ingin memberi hadiah kepada kalian. Jadi... kalian ingin hadiah apa?"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Utakata membuat mereka kaget. Mereka tidak memikirkan sampai diberi hadiah seperti ini. Mereka pun terdiam, menatap rekan-rekannya satu sama lain.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, kami ikhlas," kata Naruto bijak, tak lupa senyum manis berpasang diwajahnya.

"Tidak, kami harus membalasnya. Bukan begitu, kan, Hotaru?"

Hotaru mengangguk dan si bayi pun menggeleng. Membuat mereka _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Mereka terdiam sampai Sasuke menunjukkan gestur untuk menjauh dari tempat Utakata dan berunding mengenai hadiah yang diinginkan.

"Baiklah, jadi... hadiah apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Sasuke pelan, menatap teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Aku mau ramen _cup_ sebanyak 999.999.999."

"Aku mau shampoo terlangka di dunia."

"Apakah permintaan kalian tak ada yang rasional?" tanya Sasuke, menatap Naruto dan Neji dengan tatapan tajam. "Lebih baik hadiahnya sekarung tomat saja, setuju?"

Dan pertanyaan Sasuke dibalas oleh lemparan tanah liat.

"Aku mau alat _make up_."

"Ino-_chan_, jangan _make up_, granat saja." Tenten tersenyum setan.

"Hah~, hentikan permintaan konyol kalian. Aku punya permintaan yang hebat." Shikamaru menyeringai, membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah, jadi apa permintaanmu?" tanya mereka serempak, tak lupa wajah penasaran dan horor nampak di wajah suram (?) mereka.

Shikamaru membisikkan hadiah yang ia inginkan. Ajaib, seluruh ninja muda ini memasang wajah cerah layaknya meteor, bahkan, ada yang menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kecepatan 150 km/detik.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan, akhirnya mereka mendekati Utakata beserta istrinya. Memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan. Setelah memberitahukan hadiah yang mereka inginkan, Utakata pingsan di tempat, tak lupa busa putih memenuhi mulutnya. Membuat mereka _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Utakata menyetujui. Sorak-sorai pun berdatangan silih berganti. Utakata hanya berdoa semoga ia masih bisa hidup nanti.

X.X.X.

"Shizune," panggil Tsunade pelan, menatap asisten kesayangannya dengan tajam.

Shizune menatap takut Tsunade. "Ada apa, Tsunade-_sama_?"

"Mana Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke? Kenapa mereka tidak datang? Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan misi untuk mereka."

"Mereka sedang cuti, Tsunade-_sama_."

Tsunade menghela napas, kemudian memijit pelipisnya. "Kalau begitu panggilkan trio Shika-Ino-Chou, suruh mereka membawa gulungan ini ke Iwagakure."

"Mereka juga sedang berlibur, Nona."

Tsunade menggeram. "Kalau begitu panggilkan Tim Neji atau Tim Shino, suruh mereka mengantar gulungan ini."

"M-maaf, Tsunade-_sama_, tapi mereka juga sedang liburan."

_Twitch_. Amarah Tsunade mulai memuncak. "Liburan ke mana?"

"Mereka pergi ke Hawai selama dua bulan penuh, Tsunade-_sama_."

"APAAA?"

Dan Tsunade pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

X.X.X

Sementara Tsunade pingsan, _rookie _kesayangan kita sedang berangkat ke Hawai menggunakan pesawat terbang. Tak lupa, senyum manis dan lambaian tangan mereka berikan pada Utakata dan Hotaru di dalam pesawat.

"_Bye_, _bye_, Utakata-_san_, Hotaru-_san_~. Terima kasih atas semuanyaa." Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Lain kali, tinggalkan anak kalian lagi, yaaa? Akan kami pungut dengan senang hati~." Sakura melambaikan tangan riang.

Sedangkan Utakata menangis seunggukan. Bukan, bukannya dia terharu atau sedih kehilangan mereka. Hanya saja uangnya habis untuk membiayai mereka.

Oh, _poor _Utakata.

* * *

><p><strong>an: yeee, akhirnya selesai. Iya, tahu humornya kurang, orz. Tapi saya sudah berusaha. Any way, thanks yang udah baca, nge-riview, nge-fave, bahkan nge-follow fic ini, AKUU CINTAA KALIAANN *peluk reader satu-satu*. Yosh, thanks for reading *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
